The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (video-game)
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (also known as SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie in Germany) is a 2004 video-game based off the film of the same name, it was developed and published by the same developers of Battle for Bikini Bottom. Main Cast *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants and French Narrator *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs *Doug Lawrence - Plankton *Jeffrey Tambor - King Neptune (Console) *Brad Abrell - King Neptune (PC) *Scarlett Johansson - Princess Mindy (Console) *Rochelle Greenwood - Princess Mindy (PC) *Fred Tatasciore - Dennis *David Hasselhoff - Himself (Console) *Jim Wise - SpongeBob's singing voice in Goofy Goober Rock Trivia *The GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions have the same play-style, while the Game Boy Advance and PC versions have their own play-styles. *When the GameCube version is compared with the PlayStaion 2 and Xbox versions, it has blander lighting and lower-quality textures, due to space limitations. *This is the only Heavy Iron Studios SpongeBob game where Clancy Brown actually does the voice for Mr. Krabs, in SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, he's voiced by Joe Whyte and in SpongeBob's Truth or Square, he's voiced by Bob Joles. **However, he was listed as Mr. Krabs' voice actor in SpongeBob's Truth or Square, suggesting he was meant to reprise his role. **It should also be noted that Clancy Brown has only voiced Mr. Krabs in a few video-games, which includes Revenge of the Flying Dutchman, Employee of the Month, this game, Lights, Camera, Pants!, Plankton's Robotic Revenge ''and ''SpongeBob HeroPants. *Interestingly, King Neptune is voiced by Jeffrey Tambor in the console versions and the movie, but in the PC version, he's voiced by Brad Abrell, Bubble Buddy's voice actor. The same thing happens with Scarlett Johansson in the console game and the movie, but Rochelle Greenwood in the PC version. *David Hasselhoff is never referred to by name in the console and PC versions, this is likely because THQ didn't have the licensing rights to say his name, so the character just vaguely resembles him. In the PC version, his name is censored with a dolphin noise, a reference to "Sailor Mouth." *Some unused text call this game 'SpongeBob Naught Four,' suggesting this was originally going to be a completely different game. Episode, Game and Studio References * One of SpongeBob's quotes in the console versions is "SuperSponge, saving the day!," this is a reference to the PS1/GBA game. * The Bash power up, along with its upgrade in the console version is a reference to the episode "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic." * In the GBA release, level 1-2 is named 'Hey Chum!,' a reference to [[Hey Arnold!|''Hey Arnold!]]. Level 3-1 is also named 'Yoodle-a-Sea-Doo!," a reference to the quote 'Yabba-Dabba-Doo!' from ''The Flintstones. * In the PC version, the 4,132 twins from SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month can be seen at the Krusty Krab and Goofy Goobers. * During the fifth chapter of the PC version, trying to make SpongeBob traverse the trench too soon causes him to say, "It's too foggy to see! I could get eaten by a Grue." This is a reference to Zork I: The Great Underground Empire, a popular PC text adventure, where if one wandered into a dark location without any light source, the player would be unable to see. Shortly thereafter, the text would pop up saying "You were eaten by a Grue." * There's a drawing of Flats beating up SpongeBob in Squidward's house in the PC version, a reference to The Bully. * The robots from SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, another Heavy Iron Studios game make a cameo in Shell City, Dead Ahead, proving SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy managed to destroy all the robots. * In the same level, a plate reading 'HVY IRN' can be seen, referencing the developers. * In Three... Thousand Miles to Shell City, the other character can be seen balancing on rocks. * If a player enables all tasks with in-game cheats on the GameCube, PS2 and Xbox versions of the game, it is possible for SpongeBob to use Patrick's voice in "I'm Ready... Depression" at the area where Patrick receives the Cartwheel move after obtaining two Goofy Goober tokens. To achieve that, make sure you are playing a new game and enable the tasks cheat, go to the I'm Ready... Depression section and go to the Sonic Wave Guitar challenge there, when you're on the guitar board, jump down to the room where the Goofy Goober token is nearby the wall and switch to SpongeBob. When playing as SpongeBob, perform a wall jump back up to the guitar deck and jump off to the beginning of the level and playthrough until you reach the area where Mindy will give Patrick the Cartwheel technique. However, SpongeBob cannot stick his tongue on the ice block here. To bypass the need for that, jump on the pipes, then jump off and use Karate Spin to reach the other side of the room. When you reach the room with Mindy and it comes to SpongeBob talking, you will hear Patrick's lines. When you have two or more tokens, she will reward Patrick the Cartwheel technique using SpongeBob. When using SpongeBob in this room and not the first time speaking with Mindy, she will say "Well Hello There SpongeBob" instead of telling him that he still needs the required tokens to unlock the technique. * In "Welcome to Planktopolis... Minions," when the player gets through the "Monument-al Destruction" task and the play are facing the lava pit, drop down to the right lower ledge and keep going right. When the player passes the corner, it will say "Heavy Iron's best times" with a leaderboard showing all the fastest racing times of the members of Heavy Iron Studios. * In "Welcome to Planktopolis... Minions," there is a part where one can see Patrick swinging and hanging from the ceiling while wearing a suit. * In PC version, when Plankton arrives in Neptune's castle, a graffiti can be seen on his left, which says "King Neptune is Baldy, I am not!" * In the level "Sundae Driving" inside the Gobber World building, the player can see a piece concept art from Battle for Bikini Bottom. * In the level "Drive of the Knucklehead-McSpazitron," when the road is blocked, Patrick will occasionally say: "Maybe we shouldn't have stopped to use our gift receipt for Deam's Little Shop of Dried Fish Flakes and Flowers." This references Battle for Bikini Bottom as SpongeBob received a gift receipt for the same store when he defeated Robo-Sandy. * In the level "Three... Thousand Miles to Shell City," there is a combat area in the game. The combat area has 2 Spawners, 3 Krabby Patties, and a few shiny things. The player can only access this area once, after that one will no longer be able to access it again. * When David Hasselhoff introduces himself, he says 'I'm not a lifeguard, but I play one on TV," this is a reference to Baywatch (TV series), where Hasselhoff plays a lifeguard. * Patrick's Macho Smash is censored with a dolphin noise, a reference to "Sailor Mouth." David Hasselhoff's name in the PC version is also censored with a dolphin noise. Category:Video Games Category:GameCube Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Windows games Category:SpongeBob SquarePants games